lunariafandomcom-20200213-history
Goals
Approximately every ten levels, you can complete various targets in the "Goals" section. When all goals are completed and rewards are received, then the icon disappears. Each tab of the Goals contain a short summary of the main questline's plot at those levels. Ratings of difficulty are compared to how hard it is to complete by the time the next set of goals is unlocked. 1 = very easy, 5 = very hard. Levels 10-30 Goals (& Rewards) #Enchant a piece of a piece of equipment to level 5 (Silver Card (10k) x1) #Use Gold Chest once (Silver Card (10k) x3) #Have a pet (Basic Pet Feed x3) #Equip a complete set of lvl. 20 Epic Equipment (Small HP Pack x2 + Small MP Pack x2) Difficulty #1/5. Enhancement rate is at 100% and won't require much silver. #1/5. A Gold Key (used to open Gold Chests without 5 Gold) is received in the main questline. #1/5. A common Flying Squirrel pet is given in the main quest line. #1/5. Scrolls and materials from the main questline is enough to synthesise this. You have to reach level 20+ though. Levels 30-40 (unlocked at lvl. 31) Goals (& Rewards) #Reach 10,000 Might (Aptitude Pill x1 + Resurrection Stone x2) #Enchant a piece of equipment to level 20 (Voucher Card (10) x3 + Silver Card (10k) x3) #Reach the 10th floor of the Star Palace Ruins (Large Power Medicine x1 + Double Star Spirit Card x1) #Embed four Lvl. 3 Gems in your equipment (Silver Card (100k) x2 + Teleportation Talisman x10) #Become an Astrology Apprentice (Star Spirit Pill - Large x3) #Reach 2,000 Prestige. 9 Flower Bouquet x1 #Challenge 5 times in the Hero Rankings. Voucher Card (10) x2 Difficulty #1/5. Usually a bit of work is needed for non-VIP players. Most people can get there in a day or two though. #1/5. Success rate is still high, so not much silver is required. #1/5. About 10k might is enough to finish the first five or so levels. Ten is a little harder. #1/5. You can get Lvl. 3 Gems from a lot of sources. But it might take a few days. #2/5. You need lots of Star Spirit and quickly source some Magical Crystal Core. Not much is needed though, so still relatively easy. #1/5. Can be a little hard if you don't challenge high in Hero Rankings, or if you don't do World Boss. #1/5. Even if you fail the attempt to increase your rank, it still counts. Easily completable in a day. Levels 40-50 (unlocked at lvl. 41) Goals (& Rewards) # Reach 30,000 Might (9 Flower Bouquet x3) # Own a piece of Lvl. 40 Legendary equipment (Purification Stone x5 + Succession Scroll x5) # Have four basic attributes reach 120 (Lvl. 1 ACCY Gem x10) # Reach the 30th floor of the Star Palace Ruins (Lvl. 1 Dodge Gem x10) # Own a Legendary Seal (Lvl. 1 CSTK Gem x10) # Become an Intermediate Astrologer (Star Spirit Pill - Superior x3 + First Realm Pill x1) # Reach 50,000 Prestige (Lvl. 1 CDMG Gem x10 + Slash Extension Scroll x10) # Refresh the Mystery Shop once (Reward Poster x5 + Refresh Token x5) Difficulty # 2/5. Attainable with some time, silver/gold. # 1/5. You can claim a Manadance (Legendary Lvl. 40) equipment when you reach Lvl. 42 and 15k+ might. # 2/5. Training takes up quite a bit of silver, but generally it is quite easy to reach 100-200 in each attribute. # 2/5. Somewhat difficult if your might remains too low. # 5/5. Make sure to stock up on silver! Many people cannot complete this goal until level 60+, partially because of lack of silver or luck, but mostly on impatience at trying. It's not actually that hard to complete though. # 2/5. Though you need more Magical Crystal Core and Star Spirit to get there, you have more time now... # 3/5. Said to be pretty difficult especially if you don't rank high in Hero Rankings or do World Boss. # 1/5. You should have finished to basic "Login Prizes" and started on the 1-3 day prizes. There's often a "Mysterious Time Box," which can be used to refresh the Mystery Shop for free, that can be received in them. There's also the option of using 200 gold. Levels 50-60 (unlocked lvl. 51) Goals (& Rewards) # Reach 60,000 Might (Voucher Card (100) x2) # Enchant a piece of equipment to level 50 (Aptitude Pill x3) # Reach the 60th floor of the Star Palace Ruins (Lvl. 1 Tenacity Gem x30 + Lvl. 1 Rage Gem x30) # Become an Advanced Astrologer (First Realm Pill x3 + Magical Crystal Core x5) # Reach 20,000 Seal Points (Magic Scroll x20) # Raise your pet’s Might to 6,000 (Stone of Growth x5 + Stone of Potential x5) # Own a pair of Lvl. 10 Wings (Star Feather x30) Difficulty # 3/5. Most people can reach 60k might easily by level 60, some do not. # 2/5. Need a lot of silver and a bit of luck. Otherwise not that difficult to achieve. # 3/5. Quite difficult if your might remains low. # 3/5. You start to need more Magical Crystal Core to move on to the next real, but the difficulty at this level is still relatively easy. # 3/5. Instead of "Seal Points," it's more "Seal EXP". This isn't very difficult to complete if you're willing to spend the silver on sealing. # 2/5. Remember to upgrade growth, potential. When savvy and evolve are unlocked, they boost a pet's might massively too. # 3/5. Even if you're non-VIP, you should've saved enough gold from gold bars by level 57, therefore you can buy wings. However, most do not save enough, even by level 60+. You'll need a lot of silver (especially this) and star feather too. This is usually very easy for VIP to complete. Levels 60-70 (unlocked lvl. 61) Goals (& Rewards) # Reach 100,000 Might (Voucher Card (100) x2) # Enchant a piece of equipment to level 60 (Aptitude Pill x5) # Reach the 80th floor of the Star Palace Ruins (Large Power Medicine x5) # Become an Astrological Master (First Realm Pill x10 + Magical Crystal Core x10) # ?????? (Reach 60,000 Seal Points Stone of Growth x10 + Stone of Potential x10) # ?????? '(9 Flower Bouquet x5 + Aptitude Pill x5) # '?????? '(99 Flower x2 + Voucher Card (100) x1) Difficulty # 1/5. There are lots of ways to increase your might by now, so it is easy to complete this level. # 3/5. Requires a lot of silver and a bit of luck, but not very difficult to complete. # 2/5. Quite difficult if your might remains low. # 4/5. Getting increasingly difficult to upgrade realms... # '?????? # ?????? # ??????